My true Feelings
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: Ash's mother wants him to get a girlfriend. Ash has a lot of crusheswhat a surpriseso when two of them are taken, he depends on the third one. But none are available. Will sh realize he has feelings for May, or will he end up with no on?


A/N: This is for advanceshippers. I don't support it, but at one piont, I did. I want to write a story on every shipping I can, so I am writing this advacnceshipping fic. Contestshippers, May is with Drew at first, but he gets dumped, just so you know. REVIEW!

Chapter one-Gary's Girlfriend and May's Boyfriend

Ash thought about his last vivt home. When no one was listening, Ash's mom took him home for a private talk. What had she said? She told him to get a girlfriend. Ash looked at May. He liked her. He had a crush on her, but he didn't know if it was really true love. Besides, he knew that she liked Drew already.  
Ash had decided to go to Creulean City and find Misty. At one point, he had a crush on her. And he still did. His love for her was strong. They could make this work.  
So off he was to Creulean City with may, Brock and Max, which actually worked out since there was a contest there.  
"Hey guys, there it is, Creulean City, and my next contest!" May shouted in delight.  
' And my true love,' Ash thoguht.  
As they headed towards the gym, they saw a boy closer to the gym, but was far away from them He looked really familiar. Then Ash realized who he was. " Gary!" he cried.  
" What, Gary, really?" Brock asked\  
" Who Gay, who is he?" May said sarcastically, feeling left out since they all knew who he was. She had a suspicion Max knew too. She was right.  
" Thats Gary Oak, Prof.Oak's grandson! He's a great trainer and also an author. He's now studing to be a Profesor like his grandpa," he said.  
" Hey Gary! Do you remeber me?" Ash asked, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
Gary turned around and smiled. " Hey Ashy-boy! How ya doin"  
" I thought we were friends!" Ash said.  
" We are," Gary told him.  
" Then whats with the nickname. You know I hate it"  
" Alright, Ash. I won't call you Ashy anymore. Although maybe I could get your friends into it!" Gary teased. His friends caught up to him.  
" Hey Gary what are you"  
" Gary Oak, you're one of my heros, especially since you're related to Prof.Oak! Can I have your autograph?" Max asked interrupting Brock.  
" Hey, how come you never asked for my autograph? I beat him in the Jhoto leaugue!" Ash cried.  
" Yeah, but you didn't win it," Max said. " Besides, I see you everyday, you don't seem like famous material. You're dense, forgetful and lazy"  
" WHAT"  
" Just kidding. But still, you didn't author a bokk," Max said.  
" Hey Ash, you're friend has good taste," said Gary.  
" Here, I know you wrote this how to become a trainer book, and I love it. Could you sign it"  
" Sure um"  
" Max"  
" Oh, sure Max. Here," he said, handing it back.  
" So what are you"  
" Hey Gary do you know anthing about co-ordinators, the contest here, and what pokemon do you have?" May asked, interrupting Borck.  
" Oh well, I don't know much about contests since they just started here in Kanto. I haven't been to hoenn yet," Gary said. " As for my pokemon, right now, I only have two with me, Blastoise and Umbreon," Gary told her.  
" Gary, what are you"  
" Gary, want to have a battle?" Ash asked, interrpting Brock.  
" What are you"  
" Sure Ash," Gary said interrupting Brock.  
" What the heck are you doing here?" Brock yelled. When he saw everyone looking at him, he grinned sheppishly. " Um I mean, what brings you to Creulean City Gary?" Brock rephrased.  
" Oh, I'm here to visit my girlfriend," Gary said.  
" You have a girlfriend?" Ash asked.  
" Yeah, you all know her. Misty"  
" WHAT!" everyone cried in unision.  
" Yup, Misty's my girlfriend," Gary grinned.  
" But...but...but...wait...you can't have Misty as your girlfriend!" Ash stuttered.  
" And why ever not"  
" Nevermind, lets go you guys!" Ash said.  
" What about my contest!" May yelled.  
" Oh yeah, I guess I forgot," Ash said.  
"Well, we're staying, that's for sure. Now come on everybody. Onward to the contest hall so I can register"  
" I'm going to visit Misty," said Brock.  
" Mee too," said Max.  
" Me three," Ash said.  
" Thats what I came here for!" Gary said.  
" Wha? But I thought you wanted to see the contest hall with me"  
" Whats to see? Its always the same. You've been in three contests in Kanto, a Saffron City one, one in Celedon, and one in Pewter," Ash said, getting over Misty. After all, he always had two other crushes. He just couldn't work out his feelings, but if two of them were taken, he could get the last one, and he would have no probleams. But that was a failure of an idea.  
Now lets go over to May!  
" Some friends they are, wanting to see Misty but not the contest hall. Okay so people are more important and Misty's like my hero and a good friend, and Max really seems to like her, but still, I wish they'd see the contest hall first..." May muttered to herself.  
" I see you're talking to yourself yet again May," said the annoying voice of Drew.  
" Drew, what are you doing here"  
" I'm entering th contest May, duh"  
" Thats not what I mean, I mean what are you doing here with me. Knowing you, I would've thought you registered already, its been open two days before we got here," May said annoyed.  
" OH, well I just got here. You know what, I met the Cerulean City gym leader," Drew said trying to impress her. May smiled slyly. She had a plan about a trick she could play on him " Really? That is so cool Drew. I wish I could meet her. You're so lcky. I wish I could be just like you!" May said.  
Drew didn't think for one minute she was faking. " Want me t take you to her"  
" Sure Drew, would you"  
" Of course," Drew said. they walked over to Misty.  
" Are you the Creulean City gymleader?" May asked acting surprised. " Huh?" Misty asked confused. May was so thankful Misty didn't blow her cover. She winked which meant to play laong.  
" Yes, I am, nice to meet you. Hi Drew," Misty said.  
" My name's May, glad to be of your aquaniance," May said, trying to hold the laughter in.  
' Well, I didn't even know you knew that word," Drew smirked. May didn't want to blow her cover, sos she didn't say anything.  
" Drew, are you Misty's friend?" asked May.  
" Not exactly," Drew said.  
" I want ot be your irned," May said.  
" Please May, I'm a higher leval person then you, and I'm famous, she'd never take for a friend just like tha"  
" I want to be,your best friend!" Misty said.  
" Huh"  
" Great. lets have dinner together!" May suggested.  
" Sure and you cna stay at my gym," Misty said.  
"What"  
May couldn't conceal it any longer an d she burst out laughing. Misty also cracked up.  
" Whats so funny?" Drew demaned.  
" The fact that you fell for that!" May said.  
" Huh"  
" Drew, we've already met. May and I are really good friends," Misty said.  
" Really? Are you putting me on"  
" Nope," Misty said.  
" You know the others wanted to see you and not the contest hall first. It'll be great that they have to see your sisters and not you. That'll teach them the impotance of contest halls"  
" Are you sure you're not going to far now May?" Mity asked.  
" Yeah, um what are you doing here, surely your not entered in the contest, I didn't think you did that," May said.  
" OH, I do. I love contests"  
" You never told me!" That is so cool"  
" Hey, Misty, can I talk to May alone?" dREW ASKED NERVOUSLY.  
" sURE dREW," mISTY SAID AND LEFT.  
" wHATs UP dREW, YOU can't be mad," May said.  
" No, I'm not mad," Drew said. "That was pretty good actually. Um May, there is something I've wanted to tell you for a while now. I love you!" he was blushing so hard you'd think he was born with a red face.  
May was surprised. She had always liked Drew, but she never thought Drew liked her. She said,"I love you too Drew"  
" You mean it"  
" Ttally"  
" Then why don't you go register for the contest and then we can go to the movies," Drew said.  
" You mean our first date?" May asked.  
" Yup"  
Okay"  
May registered and then went back to Drew.  
" Ready he asked.  
" Almost. Let me just do one thing. She kissed Drew right on the lips. There they were in May's beloved contest hall sharing their first passoinate kiss.

A/N: So how do you like it so far? Too bad May and Drew have to end their relationship. Anyway, REVIEW! 


End file.
